Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of pet products. More specifically, the invention comprises a cat scratcher and relaxation lounge area that allows the animal to scratch their face and claws independently while relaxing and lounging.
Description of Related Art
Pet products are incredibly popular with people that have pets and finding the right one that fits the needs of pet owners is hard. Cats are domesticated animals that have a nature side to them. They are playful, instinctual, and they want to explore their surroundings. Finding a product that incorporates the qualities of nature where the cat can explore, relax and scratch is hard to do. Cats specifically like to be scratched where they have scent glands and like the feelings they get from it. The cat's face, specifically where the whiskers are located is one of the many spots cats like to be messaged. There are some products that are available for cats to use where they can scratch their face and only their face. One of these include a body scratcher for cats that is shaped like an arch, this scratcher does not offer multiple levels and does not provide a lounge area. Another product is a scratcher that attaches to a fixed location using adhesive tape. Though this is one way of scratching it has its drawbacks. That product is fixed to one location using adhesive tape and cannot be moved around. That product is plain and does not provide any other needs. Both of these products mentioned above do not offer multiple levels of scratching and do not have a relaxation lounge area.
My present invention seeks to improve on the prior art with a simple but unique way of scratching/messaging a cat's face. My invention will have multiple levels at different heights for cats to scratch their face. My invention is portable and can be moved around. My invention has a base which attaches to poles where the poles hold the scratching mechanism. The base will provide a flat surface where there will be cat friendly material attached on the flat surface to serve as a relaxation lounge center for the cat. The cat friendly material attached on the flat surface is not limited to one type of material and can include different textures or attachment. The surface material that is attached to the base can be formed of carpet, grass, artificial grass, soft non-abrasive fibers, yarn, synthetic lawn, turf, carpet fibers, carpet grass, polypropylene, sisal, and or corrugated cardboard. These surface material attached to the base will be used by the cat to relax, lounge, or scratch on.